After The Organization
by Special Pleb
Summary: Demyx and his story after Organization XIII falls apart. Things are starting to change as he and Axel imbark on their own journey and betray the organization when they gain information that their lives could be in jepardy.
1. Chapter 1

Life after the Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or it's character, not even Organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Even if I wanna be a member of Organization XIII...

Ok now on with the story

Demyx stared up at Sora just as he lunged the keyblade at him with another attack. Using his Sitar, Demyx ordered another round of water nobodies, sending Sora half way across the battleground allowing Demyx to breathe a sigh of relief! Sora wasn't distracted long though, after finishing off Demyx's onslaught the fiery brunette charged at him a second time. Guaranteed he wasn't going to miss. Demyx looked across to see his opponent was on a rampage. Enough was enough. The blonde wasn't right for the job; he knew they had sent the wrong person. So he struck a few notes on his sitar and was engulfed by a vast amount of water that seemed to appear from no where, the tidal of water surrounded the limp body. All of a sudden he vanished in a flurry of water. Only leaving behind a few soggy flashcards and a puddle of water.

Demyx opened his eyes to a completely monotone of a room, with many pedestals or thrones (whatever you like). He had transported himself from Hollow Bastion to the conference room. This room, back at headquarters is where all members of the organization met to discuss important matters regarding kingdom hearts and the situation with the heartless and or Sora and his friends. Demyx sighed. The room was empty now. He wished he had managed to get to his room, be was completely drained of energy from fighting Sora and returning here. Meekly the blonde crawled over to the nearest throne and slumped at its base. Closing his eyes, he decided he would wait until he felt stronger to return to his room, not worrying that the owner of the thrown he was casually slumped against may come and view him draped over it. The members of the organization were very house proud when it came to their thrones and hated anyone messing with them. Even if they WERE in a time of need.

Just as Demyx felt himself drifting off into a endless sleep, he was abruptly woken by the sound of another.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A smirk passed over the face of the red headed pyro-maniac. "I guess things didn't go to well with Sora then huh?"

"Well done wise guy, I can see you're so perceptive" Demyx shot a glare at the fire starter, which do to the lack of energy became somewhat of a frown.

Axel just laughed. "So you gonna clean the water of the base of MY pedestal?" Looking at him directly as he said it "Or am I just gonna have give you painful persuasion to do it?" A nasty smile spread across the red-head's face.

A moan came from the mouth of the soggy musician.

"Your pitiful sometimes Demyx. Just as well I'm your friend or things could be a lot worse for you." Axel strode over to the exhausted nobody and picked him up leaving behind his pair of chakram, deciding he would pick them up once he knew Demyx was alright. Axel then made the long journey to Demyx's quarters. By the time he reached the top of the stairs Demyx was already fast asleep in his arms. Opening the door and lying down the limp body onto the sky blue beding. Axel looked at the blondes face and casually wiped away a bead of water running down from his hair. He made a slight chuckle and turned and walked to the door, careful not to make a sound as he closed the door. And silently walked away down the never ending spiral staircase.

Well what do ya think? Hoped you liked it! More chapters to come soon!!!

If you didn't know Chakram are those discs Axel has as his weapon. If you also didn't know Axel is my favorite character, lol. Do you think he and Demyx will get together or will I not let them? Muhahahaha! That's the good thing about being author.

And please review, I would like to know your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

Life after the Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or its character, not even Organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Demyx woke to find the moonlight streaming through his open window. Shivering the still damp musician carefully steadied himself against his bed side table and walked across the room, pulling the creaky window with a groan of disapproval from it. He turned around and turned on a dusty lamp on a shelf in the corner of the room. Looking at him bedding he knew he must have still been wet when he walked up here. Wait! How did he get up here? Axel. Axel must have carried him up from the Conference room. He smiled to himself. It was good to know he had a friend like him. Any other agent would have hacked him to pieces with their weapon then left him in even MORE pain. Looking at him bedding again and feeling himself shiver wasn't a good sign. Demyx decided he would take a hot shower and change his bedding. Walking into his bathroom, he turned the water of full heat. Normally he would have scolded himself, but not tonight. He was so cold he couldn't feel his fingers, so he figured it would be better for him to just warm up quickly.

After having a shower Demyx walked to the airing cupboard and removed clean bed sheets. Placing them onto him bed, he then walked to him wardrobe and took out some clothes. Quickly changing and re-making his bed, he walked over to the front door to place his washing into the whicker basket. Turning to walk away, something caught his eye. He wasn't quite sure what is was but bent down and picked it up. A piece of paper with him name on it. Opening it up, careful not to rip it, he began to read.

_Demyx,_

_Thankyou for messing my pedestal, there's a nice big water stain on it waiting for you to clean it! Anyways hope your feeling better soon mate. _

_Just thought I should let you know, we had a meeting in the conference room tonight. Turns out your 'Friend" Sora just killed Xaldin somewhere near Land of the Dragons. It's got most of the organization talking. So Xemnas wants to move things along a bit though. Don't worry though, it doesn't involve you. Anyway, I expect to see the base of my throne spit shined tomorrow morning! _

_Axel_

Previously that day – From Axel's point of view.

After about a few hours spent training in the organizations, underground enemy simulator, I was pretty wiped out to say the least! To be honest though I was worried sick to death about Demyx. He wasn't the strongest fighter in the organization, but the superior said he had to go and find Sora. I even offered to go for him, but my offer was declined. Xemnas said it would be good character building for him. Yeah right. The pipsqueak couldn't even beat Vexen in battle, and he WAS pathetic. I was only worried about him because he was my friend. When I first got here he was the only one who could be bothered to try and be nice to me. I swear I though Organization XII consisted of nobodies wanted a purpose and had there friends to watch there back. More like stab them in the back. You had to watch everything you said or did, for one slip up and things could go wrong. Saying something about someone else behind there back was sure to get back to them.

As I was saying I was worried about him so I went to the conference room to think, what did I find? Him. Slumped over like a dead fox on a highway. He barley had the energy to lift his head up to look at me, let alone talk. I took pity on him. He was my friend and we had known each other for ages! After a few quick sentences, I picked up the limp Demyx and carried him up to his room. Once there I gently laid down the soaked blonde and left him to rest.

I returned to my pedestal to find the puddle had been multiply in my absents. I casually picked up my pair of Chakram and conjured a light heat. Enough to evaporate the water, but not enough to burn the base. I sighed and looked at the clock. Xemnas had ordered a meeting of the council in a few hours so he had time to spare. I decided to return to training practice, able to attack and burn dummies and computer simulations with peace of mind knowing Demyx was safe.

Back to Demyx

Demyx placed the paper onto his bed side table and looked startled. Xaldin was dead. Gone. He never knew him personally but, that could have been him. Gone, never to return! What if Sora had took that last swing causing Demyx's pixels to disintegrate? I didn't matter now though. He was safe. But it got him thinking. What if? What if this Sora defeats the organization and it falls apart? What will happen to him? He had no place in the real world. He was just a nobody. What would he do? Demyx ay on him bed and shut his eyes. And eventually drifted into a light, woeful sleep.

Demyx wouldn't have to wait long to find these answers. For little did the organization know, Sora and his friends were slowly gaining ground, closer and closer to victory which in turn would lead to the downfall to Organization XIII.

I hope this chapter was a bit better than the last. More dramatic feeling. But no worries things WILL progress and the storyline will gain more excitement. Not just yet though. Keep following. Also if you have any suggestions for things you may like to see in the next few chapters, please let me know! You may just see your idea appear here! Also review and leave a comment. I love to know what the readers thing of each chapter/the whole story!


	3. Chapter 3

Life after the Organization

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters, not even Organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Demyx awoke the next day and glanced at him clock. After yesterday's events he wished to thank Axel for his kindness. All things considered. He got up and walked out down the corridor to Axel's apartment. He knocked a few times. There was no reply. He knocked again. Listening closely he heard some sort of muffled noise.

"Axel, it's me Demyx. Are you in?" The noise became louder. Like someone was straining to talk. Gingerly, he pushed the door and to his surprise he found it opened. He walked into the room and found it empty. He glanced around the room and looked at Axel's wardrobe and found a chair propped against it. Panic started pumping through Demyx's mind. Was Axel ok? He ran over to the wardrobe and surprisingly he found it difficult to remove the chair. It was like it had been jammed their with no intention of moving. Demyx picked up his Sitar and began to play a sequence of notes, summoning a vast amount of water the chair was wiped clean from its position and crashed into a thousand pieces onto the floor. Demyx then played the reversal chords and all the water vanished as if it had never been there. Placing his Sitar onto the floor and pulled open the door.

"Axel, are you ok?" A shocked expression appeared over his face. It definitely wasn't Axel. There lay a young girl no older than fifteen in a pale pink dress. A look of panic in her eyes and utter fear across her face. She had a bandanna gagging her and her hands were tied in knots with string.

"Kairi." Demyx whispered. She looked up at him almost suddenly as she heard her name. "What is he playing at?"

"Indeed what am I playing at?" Demyx turned to find Axel standing behind him with a look of anger and amusement.

"Axel, why do you have Kairi locked up in your closet? Did Xemnas make you do this?" Demyx had an expression of hurt across his face.

_Why would Axel kidnap Kairi? I thought he was a better person than that! _

"I did it to protect her."

"What are you talking about you idiot! How is kidnapping, gagging any tying her up in you wardrobe PROTECTING her?"

"I overheard Xemnas talking to Xigbar. He wanted her kidnapped and eventually assassinate. Why? I don't know. I think it was to make Sora angry and send him on a rampage to lead him to his death. To be honest I don't know all the details. All I know is that if I hadn't taken her, she would probably be dead by now." Axel glanced at Kairi to see her eyes widen.

"Okay but fine, but I thought we were supposed to be getting Sora to get more hearts for us?" Demyx asked puzzled. "I thought these guys were our enemies, even if they are I don't condone the treatment of Kairi."

"Xemnas doesn't care about us. He was going to get rid of us all anyway. Kingdom Hearts was to be his and his only. That's why I'm doing this. There the good guys and Xemnas has forgotten our goal as an organization. To get our hearts back. He wants power now. Nothing more. Nothing less. Demyx, I want you to help me. To help them. I need you." Axel looked Demyx in the eyes.

"Okay. I understand. Have you told anyone else?"

"You're kidding right? I can't trust anyone here. Except you. You must not tell anyone either. I think we both know what happens to traitors of the organization. Right?" Relief swept over Demyx like waves over sand. Axel was a good person.

"How long have you had her?"

"I picked her up yesterday morning."

"Have you given her anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm, let me think how about, food? Something to drink?" An accusing looking spread across Demyx's face.

"I thought she would scream the house down if I removed the gag"

"Axel you bonehead!" Demyx walked over to Kairi and bend down. He smiled at her.

"Kari, if I remove your gag and rope you won't scream and rum will you. Seeing as you have heard everything we had just said I'm guessing you know you're not safe right?" Kairi looked at him and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good girl" Demyx removed the rope from her ankles and wrists, followed by the gag.

Kairi gasped in air and felt so relived.

"Axel, go and get Kairi something to eat and drink." Demyx commanded. Normally Axel would shout a protest but he did as he was told. Demyx took Kairi's arm and gently walked he over to a chair and sat her down. She squinted as well. Her eyes obviously had to adjust to the light.

"Is…is Sora okay?" Kairi asked meekly.

"Probably, he gave me a real hard time yesterday. Last I saw of him, he was fighting fit! I shouldn't worry about him. He has his friends to help him out." Demyx gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't returned though.

"I…I want to see him!" She said, tears rolling down her face now.

"We will take you to him later. You would be safer with him rather than here."

Axel returned with what looked like and apple and a glass of juice. He handed them both to Kairi. Although she was preoccupied with her sadness, she managed to start eating the apple and had a few sips of the juice.

"Kairi, I need to talk to Axel alone. You won't run off if we leave for a few minutes will you?

She shook her head much to Demyx's delight and grabbed Axel by the wrist and let him into the kitchen.

"I think we should take her to Sora and their friends. She would be safer with them rather than here." Axel nodded his approval, obviously deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this." He said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm not. I've been worried about you Axel. You've been acting strange lately. More than normal"

"Shut up!" Axel punched Demyx playfully in the arm. Demyx just stuck his tongue out at Axel and walked back into the other room where Kairi had finished the apple and the juice and was looking at them puzzled.

Axel opened a dark portal and nodded at Demyx.

"C'mon Kairi, we are taking you to Sora." When those magical words were spoken her eyes instantly brighten and leap up with a smile on her face.

Axel was the first to step through the portal followed by Kairi and Demyx.

**The other end of the portal**

Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid looked startled as a black portal appeared from nowhere. Leon instantly pulled out his gunblade. Sora, Donald and goofy heard gasps and cursing from Cid as they ran in the room. Sora instantly joined Leon with his keyblade followed by Donald and Goofy. Axel was the first to step through the portal.

"What a welcoming committee we have here." He said sarcastically smiling at Leon and Sora with their weapons prepped and ready to go.

"What do you want?" Sora glared at Axel accusingly.

"Is that any way to treat the people who have brought you a gift?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Leon asked puzzled.

Just as he finished his sentence, Demyx stepped through, followed with Kairi.

"SORA!" Kairi ran and swung her arms around him.

"KAIRI! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I've missed you so much." Sora gladly returned the hug. (More like glomp lol )

"No Axel and Demyx saved me. I've missed you so much too."

"Saved you?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Xemnas was planning to kidnap me to get to you. But Axel and Demyx got to me before he could. They brought me here to stay with you. Oh Sora I've missed you so much" Tears were streaming down her face now, and a huge smile, permanently painted on.

Sora let go of Kairi and turned to the two rouge agents.

"Why?"

"Xemnas had turned on all of us. We are the only two who know. Keep an eye on her. Xemnas may send an agent after her again. And you didn't hear anything from us. Got it memorized?" Sora nodded.

"Thankyou." He replied.

Demyx opened the portal and beckoned for Axel to follow him. The two turned away and were back at headquarters in no time.

"What now?" Demyx asked Axel.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait and see." He replied.

Duh, duh, duh dun!!!!! Drama or what? Poor Kairi as always read and review please. Just so I know whether you like it or not. Also I love hearing your opinions

I hope this chapter satisfied you needs for a longer chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

"What now?" Demyx asked Axel.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait and see." He replied.

Demyx and Axel sat down. What were they going to do now? After all Xemnas would soon figure out something was up as Kairi wasn't on Destiny islands. One of the other agents was bound to report back.

"Axel, I'm confused. If Xemnas wants Kingdom hearts to himself, why are we doing all of this? He's bound to kill off all the members of the group anyway, but what are we trying to do?"

He looked at the pyro-maniac, who was clearly deep in thought.

"Are we trying to save them? Because some of them are nasty pieces of work. Obviously he wants Sora and his friends out of the way but what will happen if he finds out about us helping them?"

"I haven't a clue Demyx, what do you expect me to say? Everything going to be alright? Don't worry we won't end up dead?! Like the rest of the organization! Because that's what's gonna happen if we aren't careful. And no we are not trying to save the organization. We are trying to save ourselves, and get rid of Xemnas. And maybe help out Sora and his friends but for now save our skins." Axel looked at the blonde who looked shocked by his outburst.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, I'm just worried ok?"

"It's fine; I'm feeling pretty much the same."

Their was a brisk knock on Axel's front door. Demyx glanced at Axel as they both noticed the open wardrobe reveling rope and the gag from earlier. There was also the splintered chair courtesy of Demyx. Demyx and Axel made a mad rush for the chair sweeping the splinters of wood into the wardrobe. Once Demyx gave the all clear, Axel opened the door to revel Larxene.

"Hello Axel" she greeted him with a small smile.

"Been given orders to let you know we are having a meeting of all the council down in the conference room. Xemnas wants everyone to make their way down now."

She looked over Axel's shoulder to see Demyx causally leaning against the wall. The small smile faded from her face.

"Demyx, same goes for you!"

She glared at Demyx and again smiled lightly at Axel before walking away.

"Whoa, what's her deal? Talk about problems." Demyx questioned.

"Nothing personal mate, she's always had a thing for me." Axel smiled to himself.

"Not my type really, to head strong for my liking" As he was saying this, he turned round and gave Demyx a cheesy grin.

"So you think of yourself as a bit of a hot shot now, do ya?"

"Well they do call me 'flurry of dancing flames' "

"Well they call me 'extinguisher of dancing flames' " With that said, Demyx rugby tackled Axel to the floor. Soon after running out his ajar front door, and down to the conference room.

Axel was hot on his tail. He decided to take ride on the banister and slid down passing Luxlord and Marluxia. And soon catching up with Demyx.

"Gotta be faster than that 'Melodious Nocturne' if you wanna beat me!" With that said Axel was first to reach the floor and started a sprit to the meeting hall. Demyx was not one to be outdone and was soon in pursuit of him.

By the time they reached the room, there were already a few members of the organization waiting. Xemnas being one of them. Seeing him, Demyx almost lost his cool. As he turned to run, Axel grabbed his elbow and casually whispered in his ear.

"Act natural"

Releasing the grip on his arm, Axel climbed up to his seat and casually sat down, pretending nothing had happened. He was talking to Saïx.

Demyx couldn't play cool; even though he tried his palms were all sweaty and felt himself heating up. On his right Luxlord gave a slight chuckle.

"What?" Demyx asked accusingly.

"Don't worry about the fact that Sora beat you yesterday. Xemnas won't say anything if that's what you think." An escape goat. Yes!

"Yeah, well I hope not. It's bad enough I lost in the first place."

"I shouldn't worry, the little brat has even beat Xemnas a few times so he's in no position to criticize." With his wise words and British accent. Number X in the organization turned away and started a conversation with Marluxia.

Almost from no where, three loud raps were heard and everyone in the room immediately quieted down. Everyone turned to look at their silver haired leader. Xemnas.

"I have called you all here to discuss a very important matter. As you all well know our 'friends' Sora and co have been giving us a hard time lately. Along with the Heartless. And not wanting to lose this battle, I have decided to take drastic action. I shall send each remaining agent into the field to attempt to rid us of those tyrants. The one who succeeds in killing the keyblade master and friends will be greatly rewarded. Although be warned. You do so at your own risk. It is up to you to choose your own devices to rid us of these pests. That is all, you are all dismissed." Xemnas gave a dismissal hand wave and stepped off of the podium.

Demyx glanced at Axel, who just gave a blank expression back to him. He was playing cool. He had to do the same.

"Well maybe you can get another shot at disposing of the little terror now, eh?" Luxlord said before wandering off.

_We have to warn Sora and friends before it's too late!_

I am updating quite a lot because I have been ill today so yeah I wrote chapter 3 and 4 today. Don't expect the sort of treatment everyday you know? Anyways, show your opinions for my story. Comments always appreciated.

I still haven't decided if I'm going to have a DemyxXAxel thing yet so be patient. Maybe anyway if people would let me know what they prefer then I will take into account all opinions/views!


	5. Chapter 5

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Axel shot up from his seat and was walking (more like fast jogging) up the stairs. Demyx was having a hard time keeping up. Once they were out of earshot of the others, Axel spoke.

"We have to warn them."

Demyx wasn't listening, he was deep in thought. Suddenly out of nowhere he shouted out his reply.

"NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" as he said them he stopped, with a huge grin on his face. Axel happened to notice the other agents looking at them puzzled. Quick on the draw Axel came up with the wildest excuse.

"His battle plan, it had a few flaws in it so I was helping him out but he didn't understand some things."

Axel quickly grabbed Demyx and strode down the corridor into his apartment. Locking the door quickly he turned and gave Demyx a look that said 'what the HELL makes sense you idiot?'

"Yeah umm I figured out why Xemnas is sending the agents after Sora and co. He knows they will all die." A sheepish grin came across the blondes blushing face.

Shocked Axel realized this also and understood what Demyx was saying.

"So there is a brain in that pretty little head of your." Axel replied with a smirk, brushing away a loose strand of hair from Demyx's face. Demyx returned the smile.

Without another word he pulled open a dark portal and stepped through. Shortly followed by Demyx.

As they stepped through a bunch of puzzled companions looked at them with woeful eyes. Something was up. They all knew it.

"We came to warn you, Xemnas has just sent every member of our organization out to track and kill you guys. It's a plot though. He WANTS you to kill them all. I know it sounds…odd but you have to fight and win." Demyx finished, out of breath.

"Why all the fuss? Why does he want them dead?" Puzzled Leon.

"So they are out of the way. Out of sight and out of mind." Whispered Demyx.

"Why not just kill them himself?" Questioned Yuffie.

"So the organization thinks it's accidental nothing to do with Xemnas. Leaving his hands blood free. It also removes the risk of the organization ganging up on him and attacking him. Because there would be no-one left." Replied Leon.

"Correct, so what are you guys going to do now?" Stated Axel.

"What else is there to do? We just have to do what we know best." Leon was rubbing the scar on his face, as if to show a slight bit of worry.

"Good luck with that." Axel turned to walk away when he was stopped by Demyx.

"Where's Sora?" Demyx directed the question at Leon, but the reply came from Aerith.

"He and Kairi went out for a bit."

"You have to warn them. Every agent is plotting at the moment. Just because Xemnas knows that you guys would win, that doesn't make it safe still." Demyx said with a worried expression.

**Down at the bailey in Hollow Bastion.**

"I'm glad your here Kairi, I've missed you so much." Sora looked at the petite figure slumped on his chest and put his arms around her.

"I've missed you too" She looked up at him and gave a wide grin. "You have missed a lot back on the island. I couldn't go back though until I had seen you again. It just wouldn't have been the same."

"I never want to lose you again Kairi. So I want you to know this now before anything else happens." Sora felt himself heating up as his face became an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Kairi I lo…"

"Wow! Isn't this cozy?" Both Sora and Kairi turned around to see a hooded figure glaring over them.

Within a second, the hood was pulled down to revel a blue haired man wielding a Claymore.

"Who are you?" Releasing his arm from around Kairi Sora jumped up. Also returning the glare and instantly pulled out his keyblade.

"My name is Saïx; I'm here to destroy you." A smirk passed over his face.

A look of fear and shock appeared on Sora's face but was quickly replaced with determination.

"Go back to Merlin's Kairi; I don't want you getting hurt." Without evening looking round as he spoke to her.

"Sora, I'm not going to leave you!"

"Go now Kairi! If something happened to you I could never forgive myself. You're too precious to me."

Kairi looked at him with hesitation in her eyes, along with the burning feeling as her throat closed up and warm water started to drip from her eyes. She nodded at made a run for Merlin's house. But before she was fully gone, she turned around and shouted a reply to Sora.

"I love you too!" Quickly turning round again, and set off towards the house.

**Back at the Restoration committees headquarters (Merlin's house)**

Kairi came running through the door like a mad man possessed. Everyone turned around to see the berry haired girl fall to her knees sobbing. Aerith jumped up and ran over to her.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" She asked with a kind tone.

"Soras…Sora." She kept on gulping down air." The tears were falling faster and harder now.

"Shhh, calm down. Calm down" Aerith placed her arms around her and hugged her. Kairi pulled away.

"SORA'S IN TROUBLE! He is being attacked by someone from Organization XIII!!!"

Leon stood up and nodded to Cloud to follow. They both made a ran for the door.

"Where is he?" Questioned Leon

"The bailey" Replied Kairi short of breath.

Without another word, both the men rushed off heading towards the bailey. By the time they had got there, all they could see was two figures. The smallest brunette was weakening by the second. Instinctively they both pulled out their swords and charged for the Claymore wielder. Saïx was caught completely off guard and was knocked back across the arena. Leon ran over to Sora.

"Sora, are you okay?" Leon knelt down to the younger brunette.

"I've been better. How's Kairi? Is she okay?" Concern came across his face.

Leon couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"She's fine. Looks like you wore Saïx down quite a bit."

They both looked over to see cloud take a final swing of his sword. To their surprise Saïx became pixilated and started to dissolve.

"Axel and Demyx came and warned us earlier that all the members of the organization have been sent to eliminate you and us." He sighed. "But Xemnas wants us to kill the organization so they are out of the way. S in truth this is just the beginning of a long line of attacks."

Cloud shroud over to them.

"Let's go." Sora replied.

Trying to stand was difficult for the younger boy, so Cloud supported him by taking his arm and allowing the younger to lean against him. Cloud chucked his sword to Leon who gladly carried the monstrous thing.

The journey took longer than normal. Aerith, Yuffie and Kairi were anxiously waiting for their return. Once they were all inside Aerith placed Sora into a chair and ran towards to the kitchen. A few seconds later she retuned with a vile.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better." She handed the bottle to Sora who obediently drank the liquid inside.

Almost in an instant, he was asleep.

"What…, what was that stuff?" Questioned Kairi.

"One of Merlin's potions. When Sora wakes up, he will feel fine and back to his old self." Aerith smiled at her and walked away.

Like a loyal dog to its owner. Kairi stayed with Sora, sat on the floor next to his chair. Before long though she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

This chapter was more about Sora and the gang, but hey it doesn't matter. So I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Poor Kairi. Oh well XD

I have decided on what is going to happen between Demyx and Axel. (Not this is your choice as the readers not mine! Also my KH addicted friends also agreed this would be a good idea) But it will remain a surprise. You didn't think I was going to come right out and tell you did you? Anyway Read and review. Thankyou!


	6. Chapter 6

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Please note this chapter contains yaoi. (Sorry if it disappoints some fans)

"Axel, I have something I need to tell you. To be honest I'm not sure how you are going to take it. And it's been such a burden for me for a long time."

Demyx paused and looked down at his hands. They were soaking from sweat.

"Axel….I love you. There I said it and I feel all the better for doing so. I want you to know that even if you don't feel the same I hope we can remain friends."

Demyx looked in the mirror. He had been standing in front of it for an hour talking to himself about the whole, 'tell him' situation.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Demyx jumped out of his skin.

_Calm down. It's only the door. Just go and answer it. _

Demyx walked over to find Axel leaning against the door frame with a cheesy grin planted on his face. Without and invitation, he walked in a flopped into a chair.

"So how ya holding up, blondie?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Demyx shot a playful glare at the pyro-maniac.

"No reason. It's just you seemed a bit…I don't know upset?" Axel looked at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Me? Nah! I'm fine. Honestly." He reveled to Axel a cheesy grin. Which was quickly replaced with a mixture of nerves and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Axel, I need to tell you something. But I'm not quite sure how you will take it and…and…" Demyx looked at the floor; he couldn't bring himself to look at Axel in the eyes.

"Demyx…" Axel placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Axel I love you! I don't care what you think but I love you! With all my heart!" Demyx was panting from excitement, adrenalin and nerves.

Axel was silent.

"Say something!" Demyx was concerned. Had he just ruined his friendship?

"I need to think." Axel stood up and walked out the door down the corridor to his dorm.

**Before the big news from Axels point of view.**

_Okay man I am losing the plot! I don't like him in the way I think I do. I mean c'mon he's my best friend for Christ's sake! _

Axel walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I am going mad." Axel sighed and collapsed onto his bed.

_Why am I doing this to myself? If I like him I should just say so. Why should I put myself through this pain if there is a chance he would feel the same way?_

Axel stood up and walked for the door.

_I just hope I am doing the right thing._

Demyx was shocked.

_I had no idea he would react this badly. I wish I had just kept my big trap shut. How stupid can I really get?_

"Now I've ruined everything."

An hour passed before either of the denial lovers came to their senses.

Demyx lay on his bed, paralyzed with sadness. There was another loud, brisk rap at the door. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. The knock came again. This time harder and louder.

"Demyx it's me. Please let me in"

Axel wasn't the usual type for begging.

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you!"

"I have a lot to say to you the Madame." His voice was normal tone. Demyx looked up to see Axel sat on the edge of his bed. The blondes face was puzzled.

"Dark portal." Axel replied almost reading Demyx's thoughts.

"Demyx. I'm sorry. I…I was a jerk. You see I…" He paused concern was on his face.

"If you're worried that I will come onto you, then there's no chance of that seeing as you obviously don't feel the same way."

"No, Demyx it's not that. For you see the reason I was on my way over was because I wanted to tell you what you told me."

Demyx turned round, his mouth agape.

"I love it when you look like that." Axel took hold of his chin and pulled him closer. Lightly placing a gently kiss on the confused Demyx's lips.

I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints some fans who didn't want an AxelxDemyx thing. But you as a public DID decide. As always Read and review. More action with the others and Xemnas in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters let me know

I am going to an anime expo next week and cosplaying as AXEL! I even have a pair of Chakram!!!!! Sorry, rather random. Thought you might like to know XD!


	7. Chapter 7

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Axel pulled away and looked at Demyx. He produced one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"Now where do we go from here?" Questioned Demyx.

"Who knows? But it doesn't really matter anyway." Axel was leaning towards Demyx for another kiss when their was a loud knock at the door.

Demyx stood up to answered it. Mouthing to Axel to hide. If they were seen together too much, the other agents would get suspicious.

Demyx opened the door to find Marluxia.

"Hi, Marluxia. What can I do for you?"

"There is a meeting in the usual spot today in half an hour. Don't be late." With that he turned around and flicked a strand of pale pink hair back from his face.

"Okay…" Demyx closed the door behind him.

Axel walked through the bathroom door looking at him puzzled.

"Doesn't Larxene normally do the meeting rounds?" Demyx had a slight look of puzzlement on his face.

"Well yeah, why do you ask?"

"Marluxia did them today."

"Maybe she's sick or something. Nothing to get worried about."

Demyx nodded. Still unsatisfied.

_Larxene wouldn't pass up the chance to pester me or flirt with Axel. Even if she WAS sick. Something isn't quite right. _

Half an hour passed and Demyx and Axel made their way down to the conference room.

Demyx's mind was else where. After about five minutes, he looked around. Xemnas was already starting to talk but at least half the members were missing. For starters Larxene was gone, so were Saïx, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen. Xaldin was killed along time ago, but what happened to the others?

"As you have gathered, many members are missing from the organization. This is due to our enemies! The keyblade master and friends. They MUST be destroyed before they take the rest of our lives. For those of you who are unsure about whether to fight or not. Let me remind you, the reward has now been doubled AND those who do not attempt to fight are traitors to our group. And we ALL know the punishment for traitor's right?" Xemnas looked around making sure everyone was under his control. He looked directly at Demyx when he said this.

Demyx was starting to lose his cool, after that look he MUST have known about him helping Sora. Almost sensing his friend concern. Axel placed a caring hand on his knee and smiled at him. Demyx looked to see Xemnas giving everyone that same 'look'. He was just glad Axel was here to comfort him.

Satisfied, that everyone was listening to him, Xemnas continued.

"We must defeat this fiends for they stand in the way of what we as a group wish to regain. Our hearts."

Axel gave Demyx a look practically screaming 'Can I please set this guy on fire?'

Demyx just gave Axel a stern look, like a headmistress telling off a school pupil and carried on listening. Axel rolled his eyes, and continued to do the same.

"You're all dismissed" The superior have a wave of his hand, knowing the others would leave in an instant.

Demyx trailed behind. Wondering what he could possible do. Axel stalked up behind the thoughtful blonde, like a lioness hunting in the deep African savannah. Knowing the time was right, he pounced onto Demyx, who nearly collapsed with shock. Axel then got Demyx into a head lock and ruffled his hair with his fist. Demyx now looked like a Persian cat that had been put into the tumble dryer.

Axel just turned around and gave Demyx a cheesy smile. Obviously he wasn't aroused by what had just been said in the meeting. Demyx pulled his hood up to hide his fluff-ball hair and made a run for Axel, up the stairs.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Demyx soon caught up with Axel, only to find he had disappeared. He turned to corner to his room to find Axel leaning against the wall. Axel grabbed Demyx and pinned him against the wall. Axel leaned in and passionately kissed Demyx. Once Axel pulled away, Demyx looked shocked and contented.

"What was that for?" Demyx asked curiously.

"You looked like you needed cheering up, after the meeting. Don't worry I have a plan. We won't be executed for betraying the organization. We will just take our time in 'attacking' that lot." Axel smiled deviously and walked off. Leaving Demyx stricken with confusion and worry.

"What IS the plan?" Demyx called after Axel.

"You will find out soon enough" Axel produced another devious mixed with malice smile.

Well, that's chapter seven for ya. I hope it was good enough leaving you what happens next. It's kind of short, because I am in the process of scheming for the next chapters.

And I promise no more two point of views in my stories:


	8. Chapter 8

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Demyx stumbled into his dorm, shaken up and confused. What was Axel planning? He slumped onto his bed feeling his head spinning. He was so stressed out. Closing his eyes, he hoped he would be able to relax slightly.

"Awww, poor Demyx. Feeling unwell are we?" The tone of the voice was sarcastic.

Demyx opened his eyes to find Marluxia standing their holding a single red rose. His eyes were not on Demyx but on the flower he was holding. Confused Demyx sat up and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx shot Marluxia a glare that could kill.

"I happen to see your little encounter with Axel earlier. Very cuddly aren't you to?" He chuckled and looked directly at Demyx a look of hatred in his murderous eyes.

"What makes the conversation even more interesting is the fact you and Axel are planning to rid us of the superior." He pierced his finger with a thorn of the red rose. Splatters of blood fell down his hand.

"We never said that. We would never even consider it. I am lead to believe YOU are the one planning this type of event?"

"Of course not, I want that reward for myself. You may not have said those words but your previous conversations and eloping together has given me this conclusion. Also the continuous visits to the keyblade master had something to do with it." He smiled and the flower disappeared and was replaced by Marluxia's deviously large scythe.

"You know the rules of our organization Demyx, better than us all I am lead to believe." The smile widened.

"All traitors of the organization must be eliminated."

Within finishing his sentence he charged for Demyx and swung his scythe at his head. Demyx dodge rolled off of the bed and rolled into the corner. Grabbing his sitar he began to place a very complicated sequence of notes. Almost from nowhere, a large vortex of spinning water surrounded Marluxia and engulfed him. A large blast was heard and from nowhere a large shower of powerful, blinding pink light mixed with water droplets and flower petals. The mess started to clear and stood in the middle of it was a lone figurine, Marluxia was exhausted but was willing to continue. He lifted his head and mouthed 'goodbye' to Demyx. Grabbing his scythe and charged at his again. Demyx had no fight left in him. He just hoped Axel would be alright.

Marluxia was gaining ground. Faster and faster. Like a lone, feral wolf on the hunt for his meal. Swinging his scythe higher above his head, about to bring it down on Demyx's abdomen.

He stopped. Dropping his scythe with a loud clatter onto the floor. His eyes rolled back into his skull and to Demyx amazement, he collapsed onto the floor. A large patch of his back sliced open. Petals and black pixels surrounded the limp pink haired man as he lay on the floor. What seemed an age, every pixel of his body disappeared along with his scythe. All was left was a large pile of pink petals, which in time also pixilated and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" The voice of his savior as far as Demyx was concerned.

The shell-shocked blonde looked up to see his pyro-maniac with a concerned look on his face.

Too shaken up by the experience, the musician said nothing. Axel bent down and helped Demyx to his feet. Slightly limping, he noticed he had a large splinter of his chair stuck in his leg. Apparently Axel also noticed. Leaving Demyx's side for a brief moment, he returned with antiseptic liquid and a bandage.

"This will hurt so brace yourself." Axel took grip of the splinter and pulled it clean out. Quickly sloshing antiseptic all over the wound he tied half the bandage on the top of Demyx's calf very tightly to prevent as much blood flow as possible to go to Demyx's leg. Using the second part of the bandage he rapped in lovingly around the wound. Whilst this was happening Demyx made no sound. Numb from the events and attempted assassination of him. He had nothing to say. More like he was speechless. Feeling very dizzy he collapsed onto his bed. The last thing through the blackness he heard was Axel shouting his name.

Demyx lay on the bed for a matter of time unknown to Axel. He sat on the edge of the bed and gripped his lover's hand. Watching him intently. Every so often Demyx would thrash about uncontrollably. Causing Axel to grip him, so as he wouldn't hurt himself.

Hours passed and no improvement was found.

The Chakram wielder also checked Demyx's leg often too, changing the bandage if necessary too.

A day and three quarters passed before Demyx aroused into a very groggy state.

He rapidly pulled his head and upper body up to be delayed and eventually stopped by a firm yet caring hand.

"You'll hurt yourself again" Demyx obediently laid himself down again. Still very blurry eyed, he couldn't quite tell who was near him. Who had stayed with him through the hours caring for him. But he knew.

"You scared me, after the explosion, I ran from my dorm to see if you were alright. Just as well I came when I did and not a second later too." A warm hand laid itself on Demyx's forehead.

"Marluxia had been watching us for some time. I knew about and I knew I should have told you but I didn't want to worry you. Demyx I'm…I" He paused almost thinking of what to say next.

"I'm sorry I put you in so much danger. I had to be such a smart ass."

Demyx was taking everything Axel said very slowly but understood everything. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Only a slight moan which wasn't recognizable as a word let alone a sentence. Axel placed a finger onto his lips.

"I hate to leave you like this, but I shouldn't worry. Now you have came round you will be alright." He paused and stood up.

"I have to go to a meeting of the council. They need to know where you are. I'm going to tell them you attack Sora and are in a critical state. Near deaths door. I know none of its true but, it will take the superior off of your case." Axel's hand brushed Demyx's hair like the first time he did after the real attack with Sora.

"I'll be back."

A small shuffling of footsteps was heard before Demyx heard the door shut.

_Thankyou. _

Well wasn't that different. Didn't expect THAT now did you? Well, I hope to keep a high standard of work throughout the story and upcoming chapters. As always review.


	9. Chapter 9

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Demyx lay there as he heard many footsteps pass down the corridor outside. He felt the pain from the large splinter in his leg now. It hurt like hell!

_Things are starting to get out of control. I mean how many members are left now? Four? Five? Look what nearly happened today. I guess this just isn't my week. _ Demyx closed his eyes and lay on his bed playing a song on his Sitar. He felt his muscles relax and his mind clear as he played the song from memory. He had always loved this particular tune.

Axel stalked down the stairs with one hand on the banister. He noticed no one was either behind him or in front of him. _Weird._ Everyone must have been there already. This didn't bother Axel too much. If he were late already what was the point in rushing? Slumping down the stairs, he finally reached the bottom. It seemed that this particular flight of stairs had taken longer than normal. Maybe he was just anxious. Axel walked into the meeting room and pulled himself up onto his stool. Xemnas was already there shooting daggers at Axel. Axel gladly shot his own back and continued to look around the room. All the chairs were empty. There was no-one here.

"Shocking isn't it?" Axel turned to see Luxlord who, by the look of it had aged greatly overnight.

"Xemnas can see what's happening yet he refuses to end this madness. Now it's just the three of us left."

Axel was about to correct him when a brainwave hit him. If the superior thought Demyx was dead. He would be off of his case permanently.

"Hmmm. Yes."

"Seeing as this masquerade will last, I'm making my attack on Sora this afternoon." Axel looked up astonished. _Why would he do this knowing his fate?_

"Axel, good luck. I only hope you are the one who actually defeats Sora" Luxlord finished talking, as Xemnas cleared his throat and began.

"Axel, Luxlord. You are the only members of the organization left. You must destroy the keyblade master"

"What so we end up dead like the rest? Out of the way so you can have Kingdom hearts to yourself?" Axel said under his breath.

"What was that number VIII? If you have something to say. The speak out load rather than under your breathe like a coward!" Xemnas glared at Axel, knowing full well what he had just said.

"It was nothing concerning you…superior. Just talking to myself." Axel hated buckling under and showing 'respect' to the man. But now was not the time to get fiery.

Xemnas gave Axel another glare before walking from his throne and to his quarters.

Luxlord stood up and left, shuffling a pack of playing cards he had in his hand.

Axel had, had enough. He was going to finish this once and for all.

Demyx stood his Sitar next to his bed and stood up. Limping he slowly walked down stairs, taking each step as if it were a mountain he was trying to conquer. When he finally reached the bottom, he released a sigh of relief. Using walls and any other objects in his path to aid him, Demyx made his to the Superiors office. He wished to tell the superior about his injury and that he would be willing to attack again soon.

Slowly, he pulled himself against the frame of Xemnas's office and held his breath. Wondering if he should turn back, he heard a large crash and the yelp of pain through the door. Placing his ear to the door, he listened intently.

_A few minutes earlier_

Axel strode up to Xemnas's door and burst in. He was sick of all his friends' deaths and how they were his fault. The lies, the treachery the pointless deaths. More like murder.

"Have you never heard of knocking?"

"Shut up!" Using his fist, Axel swung a punch at the superior which left him leaning on the wall. Specks of blood appeared as his nose began to bleed.

"I see you have something on your mind."

"I Said SHUT UP!" Axel went to throw another punch at him, but his fist was caught in mid air.

"No need for one of those again Axel." Xemnas crippled Axel's fist in his hand making the Red head wince in pain.

"You know Axel, since you got here, you're temper and fiery behavior really wound me up. Frankly Axel I wished you'd have been one of the first to attack Sora. Then you wouldn't be here now." Xemnas pushed Axel's fist back at him, making Axel stumble backwards. A malevolent smile crept onto the superiors face.

"But seeing as you ARE still here, I shall have to deal with this myself." Xemnas shot his hands upwards revealing two large red beams of light, which by the look of things could easily slice you skin and bones in half.

Axel shot a large ring of fire at Xemnas causing him to fall with a large yelp."

Axel positioned his chakram at Xemnas's throat. The extremely sharp point lingering in mid air right next to his soft throat. Ready to split open his veins.

"Be silent and listen, I know about you getting rid of the organization. I also know about you wanting to take control of Kingdom Hearts. What is the purpose of controlling kingdom hearts? What makes it so special?"

Chocking slightly, Xemnas gave his reply.

"We nobodies always stuck between light and dark. No purpose in life. I want to change that. I want all nobodies to become some bodies."

"Why were you killing off the organization then?"

"So they didn't think that I had betrayed them, then hunt me down."

"Well guess what Xemnas. You're plan back fired. Not organization members are gone, and surprise! surprise! I'm here to hunt you down."

Axel pressed his chakram harder against the leader's throat. Making him splutter and wince.

Demyx had heard enough to know Axel was going to kill Xemnas there and then. Hw didn't underestimate him either. He had seen what he had done to Marluxia, rumors flew round he was the one that killed Vexan too.

Demyx pushed open the door and limped in as fast as he could.

"STOP!"

Axel turned to see a whiter than white Demyx, looking almost as if he were about to drop dead.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake"

"He needs to die Demyx, look what he did to the other members"

"Doesn't mean its okay for you to kill him. That would make you better than he is." As this conversation was taking place, Xemnas was being held by the collar chocking as Axel's grip tightened and occasionally loosened.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Axel shot a glare, that could kill at Demyx.

Taken aback, Demyx instantly returned fire with a 'don't f with me look'

"I don't know, how 'bout we gag and blind him and lock him in you closet?"

"Oh look whose cage has been rattled. Someone FINALLY got a voice and decided to voice their opinion!" Axel chucked Xemnas onto the floor at turned to face Demyx.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think Blondie? Would you like me to say it slower? So-you-can-understand?"

Both tempers were starting to raise now.

"At least I don't wear make up!" Demyx shouted pointing to Axel's eyeliner and 'scars'

Axel, furious at that particular comment. He didn't wear eyeliner, unfortunately for him it looked like he did. Axel fired a ball of flames at Demyx, which barley missed his head.

"So that's how it's going to go is it?" Demyx called his Sitar and sent a huge of water towards Axel, which not only cooled the hot-head down, but also made his hair drip down into his eyes.

Demyx burst out laughing at the state of the pyro-maniac.

Axel looked up and tried to glare at him back, but which regrettable turned into a small upturning of the lips into a smile.

"What your eye liner waterproof?"

While he 'battle' was taking place Xemnas hade managed to escape using a dark portal.

Hollow bastion, Merlin's house.

Sora lay on the couch with great exhaustion. Everyone was out down in the bailey looking at Ansem's computer. The past few days had been unbelievable. Attack after attack. Luckily for Sora, he had wonderful friends backing him up and supporting him throughout. But what really kept Sora going, wasn't the thought of finding Riku, It wasn't the thought of his friends. But the thought of Kairi.

Her smell a mixture of summer and what seemed to be the most beautiful-ist flowers, her eyes they could melt even the coldest of heart, her smile. That's what really captivated Sora. Her smile. It was like a large row of the most beautiful pearls. All shining white.

"Sora are you okay?" Sora was snapped back to reality, as he opened his eyes he found her standing over him with her smile.

Sora produced one of his cheesy grins.

"Of course!" He shot up and looked at her.

"I though you were down trying to access Ansem's computer?"

"Aerith said she had it under control, so I figured I would come and check up on you" She smiled again, and sat on the edge of the couch, pushing Sora's legs out of the way.

"Hey!" Sora playfully nudged her.

"No need to take ALL of the room you lazy bum"

He placed his arms around her shoulder and cuddled her. Kairi looked up at him. Their lips brushed each other. Their gaze connecting Sora lent in and gently kissed her.

Engrossed in each other's embrace they kissed again.

Back in the world that never was

Axel and Demyx released each other from their passionate kiss. Removing there tongue from each other's mouth. They look around.

"I though you had Xemnas by the throat?"

"He must have escaped. God damn it why didn't you let me kill him?"

"I...I just don't think its right to kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to kill him" A sheepish smiled passed over Demyx's face. _That wasn't the reason at ALL. He hated killing things and hated other people killing things too. It just didn't seem right!_

"Fine, I'll hold him down, you drown him" Axel just smiled. He wasn't truly convinced that that was the real issue. He wasn't willing to force Demyx into giving him the real answer. Not yet anyway.

I hoped you liked this chapter. As always read and review please. Or I will stop writing!!!! Lol joke. I couldn't do that. I love to write too much!


	10. Chapter 10

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

Axel and Demyx both had a long sleepless night. Both for totally different reasons. Axel was trying to locate Xemnas and what his next movements would be. He wanted that that bastard dead now.

Demyx was thinking about how eager Axel had looked about to kill Xemnas. Almost as if he wanted to kill, like he was looking forward to it. Demyx shivered. It made his stomach twist with fear and worry.

Morning soon broke as the white sun passed over the dismal landscape which is the world that never was. His eyes red and sore from tiredness. Demyx pulled himself up and walked to his window.

_What was going to happen today? I suppose we might have to go and see Sora and warn him of Xemnas escaping. Which was my fault. _

He sighed a sigh of anxiety and sadness. On the brinks of deep despair. There was a loud brisk knock onto his door. Why Axel bothered to knock was beyond Demyx. It couldn't possibly be anyone else but him. He stumbled across his room and open the door. The fiery red haired looked at him.

"What do I owe you gracing me with your presence?"

"We need to find him. Before he does anything stupid. Although you would know about that wouldn't you?" Axel shot a glare at Demyx which soon changed into a soft smile.

"Let's go"

Demyx walked out and pulled his door shut. When he turned around Axel was gone but a large black portal had appeared in his place. Demyx stepped through to see the other side.

Axel looked around to find himself in a desolate place. Mountains loomed into the distance with snow starting to fall onto the red head's body. He shivered. Axel was soon joined by a stony face Demyx whose expression soon changed where he saw the landscape. Demyx took a step forward and looked around. There was nothing. Whatsoever. Where was he?

Axel took Demyx's wrist and started trudging through the now heavy falling snow towards a beam of light. Axel released his grip on Demyx and placed his hand into the beam of light. He felt instantly warmer. The sensation was overcoming and he soon stepped his whole body into the light. All Demyx saw was a blinding white light as Axel's back disappeared into it. Panic started to overcome Demyx and he soon followed into Axels footsteps. The light that had blinded him momentarily now became a comfort more than an aggravation. Demyx started to feel warmer. He shut his eyes and continued to walk. The light soon ended and he stood in a room which seemed to sway with every breath he took. Peering around, he saw Axel's figure staring at something. Instantly running to his side. There he saw Xemnas. Sat upon a large thrown with many defenses surrounding the madman. Xemnas glared at the couple at lifted an extremely large weapon which seemed to be a mixture of the Organizations weapons. He could see Marluxia's scythe, Xaldin's lances, he even saw Saïx's claymore. Axel had summoned his chakram. The look of determination on his face was enough to stop Demyx's heart. Staring blankly, fear overcoming him as he stood there starting to shake.

Axel span his chakram rapidly. Sparks started to fly as a large circle of fire incased Xemnas. Axel raised his hands, instantly the flames shot towards the case of amour, releasing a cry of pain. Xemnas raised his morphed weapon and shot a beam of power which seemed to be a mix of fire, water ice and electricity. Axel tried to dodge out of the way but was too slow. A large yelp rang in Demyx's ears as his friends collapsed onto the hard stony, floor. The thud which soon followed seemed to awake Demyx as his lover lay, unmoving. He ran to his side to see Axels spring green eyes start to glaze over.

"You…you made me feel like I had a heart." Axel whispered as his eyes fully glazed over and his mouth left agape.

During his last words, Demyx had found he had picked up the body and held him close.

"I…I love you. Don't go." It was too late. Black fibers of Axel's overcoat started to disappear.

Demyx placed his lover's body onto the cold floor. He stood up slowly and turned to face the murderer.

Raising his hand far above his head, Demyx's sitar appeared swinging round violently.

"What you're going to try and do what Axel couldn't? Don't make me laugh Demyx, you couldn't kill a fly. Let alone me."

Ignoring the harsh comments. Demyx started playing a song so fast it was almost unrecognizable. The speed soon picking up becoming more and more rapid. Demyx raised the hand holding his sitar. He looked up. Almost saying a silent prayer and smashed his instrument onto the floor. The sound that followed was one to amaze and astound Xemnas. A slight dripping could be heard. _Drip, Drip, Drip._ The noise becoming louder and more frequent. _Drip, Drip, Drip._ It was soon turned into a gushing sound, which then followed into a roaring storm. Xemnas looked beyond Demyx to see a Wave mightier than any been created before. Dumbfounded, Xemnas looked up in horror.

"Go to hell" The sound soon engulfing Demyx and Xemnas. Bursting their eardrums. Xemnas let out a scream to do a banshee proud. Demyx made no sound. His body, surrounded by water. His lungs filling up and leaving him breathless.

Demyx took one last look at Xemnas to see his amour collapsing under the pressure.

'_Die bastard.'_

Demyx made one last note in his head. A note to Axel.

_Axel, you made me feel like I had a heart. You made me whole. I did this for you. Now we can be together again. Never alone again. Axel, you crazy pyromaniac…I love you._

With his silent letter wrote, Demyx closed his eyes and felt his body being washed with peace and serenity.

And so folks, that is the end to After the Organization. I hope the ending pleased you all. This is certainly NOT the end of my story writing and I WILL be back. Any suggestions for story lines? Give me a bell!!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story.

Those who review will receive limited addition Demyx and Axel plushies!


	11. A different ending

After the organization

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, its characters or organization XIII. Got it memorized?

**This is a special one off, for the readers of my story. An alternate ending for you guys! Hope you like it!! And please review!!**

Axel and Demyx both had a long sleepless night. Both for totally different reasons. Axel was trying to locate Xemnas and what his next movements would be. He wanted that that bastard dead now.

Demyx was thinking about how eager Axel had looked about to kill Xemnas. Almost as if he wanted to kill, like he was looking forward to it. Demyx shivered. It made his stomach twist with fear and worry.

Morning soon broke as the white sun passed over the dismal landscape which is the world that never was. His eyes red and sore from tiredness. Demyx pulled himself up and walked to his window.

_What was going to happen today? I suppose we might have to go and see Sora and warn him of Xemnas escaping. Which was my fault. _

He sighed a sigh of anxiety and sadness. On the brinks of deep despair. There was a loud brisk knock onto his door. Why Axel bothered to knock was beyond Demyx. It couldn't possibly be anyone else but him. He stumbled across his room and open the door. The fiery red haired looked at him.

"What do I owe you gracing me with your presence?"

"We need to find him. Before he does anything stupid. Although you would know about that wouldn't you?" Axel shot a glare at Demyx which soon changed into a soft smile.

"Let's go"

Demyx walked out and pulled his door shut. When he turned around Axel was gone but a large black portal had appeared in his place. Demyx stepped through to see the other side.

Axel looked around to find himself in a desolate place. Mountains loomed into the distance with snow starting to fall onto the red head's body. He shivered. Axel was soon joined by a stony face Demyx whose expression soon changed where he saw the landscape. Demyx took a step forward and looked around. There was nothing. Whatsoever. Where was he?

Axel took Demyx's wrist and started trudging through the now heavy falling snow towards a beam of light. Axel released his grip on Demyx and placed his hand into the beam of light. He felt instantly warmer. The sensation was overcoming and he soon stepped his whole body into the light. All Demyx saw was a blinding white light as Axel's back disappeared into it. Panic started to overcome Demyx and he soon followed into Axels footsteps. The light that had blinded him momentarily now became a comfort more than an aggravation. Demyx started to feel warmer. He shut his eyes and continued to walk. The light soon ended and he stood in a room which seemed to sway with every breath he took. Peering around, he saw Axel's figure staring at something. Instantly running to his side. There he saw Xemnas. Sat upon a large thrown with many defenses surrounding the madman. Xemnas glared at the couple at lifted an extremely large weapon which seemed to be a mixture of the Organizations weapons. He could see Marluxia's scythe, Xaldin's lances, he even saw Saïx's claymore.

Axel placed his hand reassuringly onto Demyx's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Demyx was at a loss for words. He nodded eagerly at Axel and smiled. The smile hide all insecurities and worries that had took a hold of Demyx. Axel returned the smile. A smile that would hold Demyx, like a pair of caring arms.

"No matter what happens Demyx. I just want you to know, you make me feel like I have a heart."

Demyx took hold of Axel's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you too."

Axel summoned his chakram; Demyx followed his lead and shot his hand above his head. A flurry of water surrounded him as his sitar span wildly around his head. Axel's chakram also span rapidly and sparks began to fly. Demyx closed his eyes and began strumming a series of chords which eventually sped up and turned into a full song. Axel shot his chakram at Xemnas like a boomerang. The deadly circles incased Xemnas. As he began to squirm, a large bolt of fire swept through his body making the case of amour scream in pain. Demyx stopped playing his sitar. Instantly a large wave of water engulfed their leader. A loud hissing sound could be heard. Both the double agents turned to see steam pouring from every nook and cranny of the amour. A banshee's cry could be heard. A loud clatter was heard among the cries as Xemnas's gigantic weapon collapsed to the floor. Slowly, Axel and Demyx regained their hearing.

Xemnas's body lye limp in the throne. He started too pixilated, as black flakes began to peel away, floating life less-ly up to the heavens above.

"It's…..its over." Axel turned to face Demyx, who was still watching Xemnas's flakes fly high above him.

"What happens now?"

"We live life together. Normal. Trying to find a purpose in the world. Where we can be accepted." Axel silenced himself.

"I'm scared. What's the world really like?" Demyx asked questioningly.

"Don't be. I'll look after you. As long as we have each other. We both have comfort all of the time." Axel smiled at Demyx. The smile was returned.

The pair's arms rapped round each other. Both their lips finding each other's.

_Things will be better now. With Axel, I know I will be ok. _

**I hope you guys liked the alternate ending. Chose whichever is your favorite. I don't mind. I wasn't sure whether to upload the sad one first or last so I figured I would see the response to the sad one. Anyways, if you couldn't have guessed, this was the whole 'happily ever after' scenario. Thankyou to all my loyal readers. Hands Demyx and Axel plushies to all reviewers.**

**A sequel? Maybe. I'll think about it. **


End file.
